<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begin Again by Arrowverse22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858341">Begin Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse22/pseuds/Arrowverse22'>Arrowverse22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kara and William, Songfic, Sorta of made up a lot of background for William, first date au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse22/pseuds/Arrowverse22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic for Kara and William for the song "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift if you want please check out my Kara and William fanvid on my Youtube channel Arrowverse Handon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/William Dey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begin Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this is a songfic for Begin Again by Taylor Swift. Also if you’re interested head over to my YouTube channel and check that out its Arrowverse Handon.  </p><p>Kara POV</p><p>Tonight was my first date with William. I looked in the mirror. I wore a plum-colored dress with black pumps. Mon-el never liked it when I would wear pumps, he would say </p><p>“They make you so much taller than me”,</p><p> however, I liked the pumps and the dress and William a lot. I knew that there would always be a piece of me that would always love Mon-el and he would always have a special place in my heart, but I was ready to move on. I grabbed my keys and my purse and put in my earbuds. The song is one I know its song about a boy leaving and the girl moving on. Mon-el hated these types of songs, he always said they were too sad, but today the song sounds more hopeful. I get to the bar a little early and expect to have to wait for William but he’s already there. </p><p>“Kara over here” he calls. </p><p>He helps pull my chair out and it’s nice, I’ve always been pretty independent but its a really sweet gesture. We get to talking and we actually have more in common then we thought. We were both adopted after our parents died, he was the same age as me. We talked about the fact that we were both huge dorks which surprised me since he always seemed so confident. </p><p>“ A lot of that was an act of trying to have no one get close to me, but you have no idea how hard it was. I kept fearing that someone would realize that I was faking it,” he said </p><p>“I know what that’s like having to put on an act for everyone else pretending to be something your not” I told him </p><p>“Yea Nia mentioned that,” he said </p><p>Flashback to earlier that day at Catco</p><p>William POV</p><p>“Nia could I talk to you for a moment,” I asked </p><p>“Uhh, sure,” she said probably wondering what I could want from her</p><p>“So I wanted to ask your advice on something,” I asked </p><p>“Sure what’s going on,” she asked </p><p>“I want to ask out Kara but I’m not sure if she’s even dating right now and really don’t wanna put either of us in an awkward position,” </p><p>I told her, <br/>I knew that if I asked Kara out and she said no, it would probably be the end of us working together.</p><p>“She is, but be careful please, don’t do this if it’s just a whim, her last relationship totally wrecked her and I don’t wanna see her get hurt,” Nia told me I could see she was really concerned about Kara. </p><p>“Trust me, Nia, this isn’t something I’m doing on a whim,” I said  </p><p>Back to present </p><p>“Yea, Mike he was my last relationship,” I said </p><p>“If you don’t mind my asking what happened,” he asked</p><p>“He had to leave very suddenly and he’s never going to come back,” I told him</p><p>“Sorry, to hear it,” he told me </p><p>“After Mike, I pushed a lot of people away,” I said</p><p>“I was the same way after Rus died, he had been my best friend since we were in college and losing him felt like losing a limb, like a piece of myself was torn away. After that I  threw myself into finding out what happened, I ended up pushing a lot of people away” he said </p><p>“So what changed,” I asked him</p><p>“Well honestly, you did, you were so fiery and determined just like me, I saw that maybe if things were different we could be friends, then you found your way in any way,” he told me </p><p>“Yea, the feeling like you could be a threat to the people you care about sucks,” I said</p><p>“You must know that from your sister’s job, which I, of course, know nothing about”. He smirked and his laugh was like a little kid it was so sweet and so different from the cool, manly ego he put up at work. </p><p>“Hey do you want to do karaoke,” he asked </p><p>“Uh yes absolutely” I exclaimed. </p><p>We ended up doing “Summer Nights” from Grease. He was adorable and not that bad although I’ve seen better. We get back to our seats laughing </p><p>“I can’t believe you did that with me, most girls I know would never have the guts to do something like that,” he said smiling. He had a great smile</p><p>“Well, I’m not like most girls,” I told him</p><p>“No, no Kara Danvers you most certainly are not,” he told me. </p><p>After a while, he was walking me down the block to my car when we started talking about family traditions. </p><p>“Every Christmas my family watches these movies,” he told me. I realized something since Mon-el left. I felt like all my romantic relationships would just burn out and end but with him, I see that it really was beginning again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>